injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash/Reverse Flash
:"RF" redirects here. For the silver character, see The Flash/Regime. The Reverse Flash is one tricky fiend, infamous for his near-infinite basic combo and the ability to recover from impossible amounts of damage. He can be obtained in the Most Wanted Pack or by ranking top 3% in certain Online Battle seasons. He cannot be unlocked. He is sorted under "R" instead of "T" or "F", thus putting him between Raven and Scorpion. Strategy Basic attacks The Reverse Flash is known for having a nearly infinite basic attack combo: by hitting his opponent twice with light basic attacks and halting briefly, he can avoid using the third hit and the combo ender, while his opponent cannot recover quickly enough to block or do anything while he can hit twice again, ad infinitum. However, this takes very precise timing and a difficult departure from the rapid-tap muscle memory. If you tap the third time slightly too quickly, it results in a normal light basic combo, but slightly too slowly and they will be able to react. Additionally, when hit by this combo, the opponent would slowly stumble backwards, until they become out of range and causes Reverse Flash's next basic attack to hit nothing. The distance increase is fairly noticeable, and seems to be at least partially remedied by using Lightning Kick first, as the attack speed boost also helps him to dash up to his opponent faster after two hits. Special attacks The first part of his second special, Out of Time, will do 50% Area Effect damage to his opponents. For reasons unknown, at the transition point from area effect damage to single target damage, there is a single hit in white instead of yellow. The second, single-target part cannot knock out opponents, except for the last hit. Passive Up to 3 times per match, after taking a special attack, Reverse Flash has a chance to recover all damage and remove any Status effect the special inflicts. It can activate if a special attack is meant to deal a knock out blow, preventing him from being knocked out and then restoring all lost health. It appears that Cellular Regeneration restores his health as long as he is tagged in during the last hit of the special, for the full damage of the special regardless of whether he is actually hit or not. For example, if Batman/Arkham Origins's Winged Avenger knocks out a character with its first hit and Reverse Flash tags in, the second and third hit would miss but his passive would restore health according to the damage of the whole special anyway, resulting in a net heal. It is possible for his passive to over-heal from this, which will cause a second health bar to appear next to the normal bar (this may stretch over the edge of the screen), and it must be depleted before the normal bar can be damaged. It is possible to Raven/Prime's passive to steal this over-maximum health, and it would work the same way for her. He would regenerate the amount of power that a power drain special would have removed (this does not apply to health if the special brings him to 1 health and was prevented from dealing a knock out blow by his passive), meaning that it can give him a free bar of power if he was hit with the power drain while nearing empty. Like health, it is possible for him gain more power than he is normally able to hold (due to not having unlocked Out of Time or Speed Zone yet) if he is hit by a strong power drain (such as Black Adam/Regime's Black Magic). If he takes any hit or tags out after this, his power would fall back to the normal maximum; however, if he manages to use a special before that, he will still get the use all the power (e.g. if he has 2 power bars unlocked, passive gets him to 2.5 bars, and he immediately uses s1, he gets to keep 1.5 bars of power). If the power drain is reversed by LexCorp Set's effect, Cellular Regeneration will not add power. Effects it cannot remove *Super Moves *Passive disables, such as Bane/Luchador, Green Arrow/Arrow or The Flash/Elseworld's passives *Gear based status effects, excluding The Ibistick's burn (which can be removed if attached to a special that hits Reverse Flash; however, if a special applies Ibistick's burn on him without actually hitting him, such as by knocking out the previous opponent with the last hit, the burn by itself will not trigger his passive) *It will remove the burn from Lobo/Bounty Hunter's passive, but has no effect on the snare *Bleeding and Poison effects will have their damage removed, but the invisible debuff (takes +20% damage for bleeding, deals -20% damage for poison) will persist for the full duration *Killer Frost's slowing effect *Ares' block disable *Mid-special status effects, such as Batgirl's stun in s1 *Area Effect damage *Dawn of Justice Superman's Shattering Blow IMG 1849.png|Eobard is able to regenerate his health 3x per match. IMG 1853.png|Eobard has the ability to "CLEANSE" himself of all STATUS effect 3x per match. Gear Adding power generation for him so he can constantly spam his sp2 to deal heavy damage to the enemy's team, and if you have The Ibistick, it will further amplify his area special damage potential. The Fourth World Set can work well for him, as the resurrection effect allows him to take advantage of a special that would have knocked him out. It has a variety of stats that work reasonably well for him, especially the Fourth World Godly Mace for its three s2 effects. With fast basic attacks that have a chance to be unblockable with the specific gear (Hyperspeed Suit), a third basic damage/crit chance gear can be used to round up the set. Raven's Demonic Cloak for power generation and s2 crit, as well as Superman's Kryptonian Battle Suit (or Cyborg's or Martian Manhunter's gear, which is functionally identical for other characters - max health increase and heal on s2) will work fine for a more sp2 oriented build, and The Ibistick will fit quite well here too. Interactions Good against *Characters that can inflicts Status effects on him, particularly Power Drain. Countered by *Killer Frost: As mentioned above, her ice specials will slow down Reverse Flash, despite this, he will still regain lost health from the damage he received unaffected by healing reduction. *Darkseid/Apokolips: His bleeding and curse effect does not affect his passive, making his basic attack crit while Reverse Flash is bleeding, unless he tags out. *Martian Manhunter/Prime: His Power Drain, Mental Damage, and his Stun cannot be removed. Abilities Here are Reverse Flash's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Reverse Flash's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His real name is Eobard Thawne. He is based on Tom Cavanagh's portrayal of the Reverse Flash in ''The Flash'' (2014 TV series). His special 2 is named after the season 1 episode "Out of Time". His movements are also constantly followed by red and black lightning, mimicking the show's effects. *Reverse Flash is the third character to have a different "main" name, after Man of Steel General Zod and Animated Batman Beyond. *It is possible for him to revive using his own passive even after "Victory" appeared on the screen. You will need to knock him out again to finish the match; however, you cannot use specials or supers, as you can only use basic attacks after "Victory" shows up. *He is the first online battle season reward character to be obtainable via a booster pack. *He has the lowest total base stats out of all characters introduced in the 2.6 update. *By winning a match with Out of Time, Reverse Flash can be seen turned into just a translucent torso once he is out of the normal frame. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:CW characters Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Characters based on other media Category:Online season rewards Category:Justice League characters Category:Innate heal